Alexis Slate ~ District 2
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is Sambaroses second District 2 tribute. :D 'Alexis's Basics' Name: Alexis Slate Age: 16 District: 2 Weapons: Bow and Arrow, Dagger. Height: 5'6 'Appearence' Medium in stature, verging on the tall side, she has a rather curvaceous figure. Alexis has medium length, wavy brunette hair that just comes past her shoulders, piercing, serious blue eyes, and pale skin. 'Personality' Serious and quiet, Alexis is a girl who often feels like she's trapped in her life, with no way out. She has so many dreams, so many versions of her future in her head, and yet deep down she knows that fate will just intervine and ruin it all, like it always does, and if somehow fate didn't, peacekeepers surely would. Alexis has a strained relationship with her parents as she's very rebellious, and knows what she wants. By no means a pushover, shes not scared to stand up for what she believes in, and she's a bit argumentitive at times. She also has walls around her pretty much all the time, as she's become used to the fact that if she was to show her true self she'd just get it thrown back in her face time and time again, as being her just isn't good enough apparently. 'Backstory' Born and raised in district 2, Alexis had always been a rebellious girl from an early age, especially after she hit her teenage years. She would often fight tooth and nail against her parents for the right to her own opinions, her own life even. Her parents were manipulative and controlling, forcing their opinions onto her, trying to live their lives through her, and she just wasn't having it. An only child, her parents would often make snide remarks about how she was the reason they never had anymore children, that she was such a terrible daughter that they couldn't handle more than one of her, it would be a dissapoint to them and their family name. Needless to say they blamed most things on her. It's raining today? Probably Alexis's fault. You broke your favourite necklace? It's still probably Alexis's fault. Alexis started to make quite the name for herself round the district, some pitied her, some loathed her, some tried to help her. She ignored all of them. She didn't need them, she didn't anyone, ''full stop. She would often leave the house in the early morning, go to the career academy, and only return when she absoloutely had to, around 10pm. She would often spend the first half of the day training, and the second half wandering the district, lost in thought. One rainy winter evening, around 8pm, Alexis was just sitting on a swing at the playground that had been constructed long ago for the young children, rocking herself back and forth very slowly, mulling over her dreams, her life, and the games, wondering what would happen if she tried to escape. She'd never called district 2 home, however much she forced herself, it just didn't feel like her home to her. Home's where the heart is, right? Her heart certainly wasn't in District 2, or anywhere in it for that matter. She practically loathed her parents, she tried to shut their cruel remarks out, but the more she tried, the harder it became. Alexis was jolted out of her thoughts by the creak of the swing next to her, and she turned her head round to see a rather handsome young man sitting next to her, his eyes fixed firmly on the ground as he rocked gently back and forth on his heels, looking deep in thought. She was sure she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't exactly place where. He eventually turned to look up at her, as she realised she'd probably been looking at him for longer than she should have. She was trying to figure him out, work out why he was here. She was nearly always alone here, especially this late in the evening, considering it was winter and bitterly cold out. His piercing brown eyes had locked onto hers, and she had looked away, returning back to her thoughts. This routine continued for several days on and off, until eventually on the 4th day she decided to engage him in conversation. She was intrigued to know why he was here, and he was equally wondering what she was doing out here. They talked for a while and the man identified himself as Blaze Mason, a guy with a past worse than hers. His parents had died when he was young, and he'd been put into an orphanage with his older brother. Alexis knew the orphanage was somewhere to be avoidied if you could, it was dirty, damp, dark, and quite frankly unpleasant. All the children there were overworked and the punishments were harsh if you didn't do what you were told, she knew that much as she'd seen the whippings of a number of orphans in the town square, and it always horrified her. Infact, that's where she knew him from, she was sure of it, she'd seen him being whipped some years ago, on what charge she couldn't remember. She'd brought this up and he'd commented on how he thought she'd looked familiar, and they quickly became friends, each others little piece of comfort in a dark, dulled world. Quite often they wouldn't speak, just sit on those two swings, content in each others company. Sometimes if one of them had had a paticularly rough day, they'd sit there and talk their dreams through, or just hold them if they were upset. Alexis couldn't deny the fact that she'd started to fall for him just a little, though she blocked these thoughts whenever they came to mind. She wasn't used to having friends, let alone a crush, so she desperately tried to distance herself from her feelings as much as possible, trying to stay as cool and collected as she had been all those years. I mean, she'd tried to gain friends before, but they all threw her kindness back in her face, so she eventually resigned herself to the friendless life. But when Blaze wrapped his arms around her, everything in the world seemed to brighten, like she'd been wearing dark sunglasses all these years and suddenly they'd been pulled off to reveal the sunlight. She honestly felt at home with him, as she was sure he did with her, and she was scared of that. She was honestly more scared than she'd ever been in her whole life. She tried to put space between them, she really tried, but every time she ended up turning back around and running back to his company, time and time again, over and over. She couldn't decide what she wanted, and that troubled her greatly. One day, she decided to take the plunge and tell him everything, all that she'd felt from the very first day she'd met him on that swing. Much to her surprise, he'd felt the same way, and they'd embarked on a tentative, slow relationship. When he put his arms around her she felt like she was finally home, that he was where her heart was, and always would be. However, after but a few months fate intervened, as it has a tendancy of doing, and Alexis was selected to volunteer. She knew she had to, she couldn't refuse, as not only would it have repurcussions on her, but also on Blaze if they ever found out about their relationship. So, despite the horrible twisting feeling in her gut she had to volunteer, and Alexis became the new tribute for district 2. 'Strengths' Her constantly guarded, wary attitude will probably help her in these games, as well as all her prior training at the career academy. Very skilled with a bow and arrow and a dagger, she has amazing hand to hand combat skills, and has sharp reflexes. A good climber and a tough girl mentally and physically. 'Weaknesses' She's a very weak swimmer, as she's had barely no practise, and she's scared of spiders. Not great at making friends, she also won't ally with the careers, which will make her a target, thus it's a weakness. She's also quite argumentative at times, and a rebellious soul, which isn't exactly going to help her much. 'Token' Her simple yet lovely silver teardrop shaped earrings, a gift from Blaze just before she left, to remember him by and give her hope. 'Alliances' Surprisingly for a district 2 girl, she'll not ally with the careers. She'll pretend she wants to, and when it gets to the actual games she'll run away from the bloodbath, and the other careers, preferring a different alliance instead. She doesn't mind being a loner either. 'Song She's Based Off' Alexis is based directly off the song 'Arms' by Christina Perri. All of the lines link to a part of her backstory, such as: '''How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown' ''' That particular section is about how she can't really stay away but she wonders whether she'll ever not be able to turn round and run back to find him waiting, as well as if she'll let him in as it were. How many times she can push her luck really. xD Quite a lot of the rest of the lyrics are self explanatory, such as the chorus: ' I hope that you see right through my walls ' I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling I'll never let a love get so close ' ''You put your arms around me and I'm home ' And the last verse. :3 ' I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth ' And I've never opened up ' I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me ' And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go' Category:Females Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:16 year olds